toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukov Lu-32
The Lukov Lu-32 is a Tabi'atstani fighter-bomber. Unlike many previous Tabi'atstani designs which focused on one specific mission, the Lu-32 is a true multirole combat aircraft. Despite this, the design has sometimes been described as a successor to the Sukhoi Su-25. Development In early November 1991, very basic layouts for the Lukov Lu-32 had been developed. By 1992, a basic design had been created, with wind tunnel testing having been done for this design. The radar, engine, and software had also been tested. The aircraft’s first flight took place on the Xth X 1994. The Lu-32 was introduced into service in 1999. Design The Lukov Lu-32 is a canard delta layout designed to serve as an air superiority or strike aircraft, and is also meant to serve as an interceptor or reconnaissance aircraft. The aircraft is powered by a single AL-41F engine. The wings can be folded to allow the Lu-32 to be stored in smaller spaces, with a folded wingspan of 8.1 m. The canards have a deflection range of +10 to -70 to provide the plane with increased low-speed pitch control. The Lu-32 also has a fly-by-wire system that is fitted with a pulse Doppler low-altitude terrain-following radar system that is designed for transonic speeds but can also be used for air-to-air intercept duties. The radar is expected to deal with both land and sea surface targets and low-flying targets at all speeds, including helicopters, which are typically hard to detect against ground clutter. Altogether, the radar is capable of tracking 10 different targets at the same time. The Lu-32 has a combat radius of 1,500 km carrying a 3,000 kg load, and has a service ceiling of 17,000 m. It has a top speed of 1,500 km/h, and can accelerate from 600 km/h to 1,100 km/h in 14 seconds and from 1,100 km/h to 1,300 km/h in 7.2 seconds. The aircraft is stressed fro -3G to +9G, and can perform 8G manoeuvres during supersonic flight. Like many Soviet bloc aircraft, it can operate from unpaved surfaces. The pilot, powerplant, and critical airframe sections are protected by some 800kg of armour spread throughout the airframe. This provides a certain level of protection needed for close air support missions, although the fact that the Lu-32 is a single engine design makes it somewhat more vulnerable to battle damage when operating at low level. Armament comes in the form of one 30 mm GSh-30 cannon mounted in the starboard wing root extension and seventeen hardpoints for 8,000 kg of external weaponry, nine under the fuselage and eight under the wings. Variants *Lu-32 - Single-seat initial production variant *Lu-32UB - Two-seat trainer Specifications General characteristics *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 17.5 m *'Wingspan:' 11.8 m *'Wing area:' 50 m2 *'Powerplant:' 1 AL-41F **Dry thrust: 181.2 kN Performance *'Maximum speed:' 1,500 km/h *'Combat radius:' 1,500 km (with 3,000 kg load) *'Service ceiling:' 17,000 m Armament *'Guns:' 1 internal 30 mm GSh-30 cannon *'Hardpoints:' 17 hardpoints Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Lukov aircraft Category:Tabi'atstani aircraft